


C'est mieux

by Yui_Seyik



Category: Le Pharmacien de Garde | The Pharmacist (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Seyik/pseuds/Yui_Seyik
Summary: «Ян Лазарек. Фармацевт»XXXXXXXXXXЧтож, видимо, это судьба.





	C'est mieux

     С юных лет Франсуа притягивал взгляд. Ему сообщали об этом не раз, трезвые и не очень люди, друзья-со светлой завистью, неприятели-со злобой.

Светлые волосы, в совокупности с большими глазами, в обрамлении пушистых ресниц и пухлые губы сочного розового оттенка на гладко выбритом породистом лице, с ямочкой на подбородке. Нос с горбинкой, и маленькой ямкой на кончике, светлая кожа, ровные белые зубы, выделяли его из толпы прочих французов, а крепкое тело, с широкими плечами и красивыми руками, поддерживаемое в форме здоровым питанием притягивало к нему массу женщин и кучу проблем, с ними связанными.

Он, хоть и не терпел неверности, ревнивцем не был, и ожидал такого же отношения от своей половины. Но девушки, в большинстве своём, были жуткими собственницами, и, хоть это, отчасти было немного приятно, но в большей степени сильно раздражало свободолюбивого мужчину. Тем больше он ценил Матильду, эта простая, не слишком привлекательная девушка, поразила его в самое сердце. Ко всему прочему, она принимала и поддерживала его увлечения, даже согласилась вместе с ним не есть мяса, что расценивалось Франсуа, как самое лучшее признание в любви. 

    А спустя 2 года отношений с любимой женщиной, и относительно стабильной работы в полиции, спустя несколько миновавших экологических катастроф, появился этот мститель.  
Он убивал редко. Исключительно мучительным образом, давая жертвам почувствовать все сомнительные прелести последствий их поступков при жизни. Нефтяная ванна для владельца затонувшего танкера, плавающего в горящем круге, даже заставила полицейского симпатизировать убийце, слишком яркими были воспоминания о беспомощных, увязших в разливах мазута птицах, что они с Матильдой, Патриком и ещё 200 ребятами, вытягивали из трясины, обдирая несчастным перья.  
     Следующим был владелец табачной фабрики, не курящий, вот же ирония. Он мучился от горящих живьём лёгких всю ночь. На его груди был выжжен тот же символ, заключённый в круг, что и в первом деле. Символ кровавых друидов. Прошло столько лет, а они ещё существуют. И вновь, Барье в какой-то степени, понимал мотив преступника. Он не мог врать себе, осознав, что не считает убийцу маньяком, скорее, просто уставшим от несправедливости человеком. Жестоким, но человеком. В отличие от его жертв.   
     

Мысли о его мотивах всё чаще заполоняли разум полицейского. Какой он, этот человек? Чего надеется добиться?  
Очередное сборище «защитников» окружающей среды, разбавило повседневность Франсуа. Впрочем, посещая подобные мероприятия, он давно уже ни на что не надеялся. Толпа людей, что только болтают, но ничего не делают. На сей раз, темой были трансгенные технологии. Какой бред, добровольно травиться тем, что даже гусеницы не едят. О чём он и заявил, не сдерживаясь в выражениях. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что кто-то по-настоящему проникнется его речью.  
     

         Ян Лазарек.

Он тоже притягивал к себе взгляд. Высокий, широкоплечий, с пушистыми лёгкими волосами и светлыми, прищуренными глазами. Глядя на его улыбку, хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Они обменялись номерами, возможно, Франсуа даже позвонит. А потом этот приятный мужчина огрел его по голове правдой, которой не мог знать наверняка и, одарив на прощанье улыбкой, растворился в толпе.  
   Ян сказал правду. Интуиция, или что там ему подсказало, но любимая девушка Франсуа действительно спала с его лучшим другом. Как он сдержался и никого не побил, тайна даже для самого Барье. Это было несправедливо. Они 2 года были вместе. Им было хорошо вдвоём. Втроём, как оказалось. Обида царапала изнутри, хотелось сломать что-нибудь, или кого-нибудь, желательно этого идиота, Патрика. Накопившееся эмоциональное напряжение не давало вздохнуть спокойно, и в итоге вылилось в звонок бывшей девушке. Он даже извинился позже за свою вспышку гнева, надеясь, что она всё же ответит на звонок, но нет. Мужчина не узнавал сам себя, пытаясь вцепляться в остатки гордости и не приезжать к Матильде домой, где она, наверняка не одна.

Неделя прошла в меланхолично-злобном состоянии. Даже работа не помогала отвлечься от нерадостных мыслей. Добираясь ночью до пустой квартиры, он методично надирался, пока не отрубится на неразобранной постели. В участке, когда полицейского никто не трогал, он был молчалив и задумчив, но, как только кто-то начинал его раздражать, удостаивался мрачного взгляда и язвительного замечания. Особенно доставалось его придурку-напарнику.   
     В конце концов, Барье сдался, и решил что-то с этим делать. Надо с кем-то поговорить. Но вот с кем? Патрик оказался ублюдком, а больше близких друзей у него не было. Словно услышав его упаднические мысли, из кармана пальто выпала визитка. 

«Ян Лазарек. Фармацевт»

XXXXXXXXXX

Чтож, видимо, это судьба.

    На следующее же утро Франсуа пришёл к нему на работу. Без звонка, потому что не знал, что сказать. «Ты был прав, эти двое трахаются и давно!» Разве что так.  
     В аптеке пахло хлоркой и чем-то горьким. Ян стоял за прилавком и отсчитывал сдачу покупательнице. Ему очень шёл белый халат. Увидев знакомого, он улыбнулся так, словно давно ждал, когда Франсуа к нему наведается. Блондин не мог больше терпеть и задал давно волнующий его вопрос, как Ян узнал об интрижке?

Тёплая улыбка сменилась серьёзностью, и фармацевт, сообщив явившейся помощнице, что вернётся через полчаса, сбросил на плечики халат, натягивая пальто. Без вопросов, будто чужие переживания для него важнее собственных дел. От этого Франсуа, почему-то, стало немного легче.  
   Направляясь в кафе неподалёку, новый знакомый объяснял, как понял, что Матильда изменяет. Взгляды, язык тела, казалось бы, очевидные вещи, которые не бросаются в глаза, если не всматриваться.

Ян предлагал поддержку, был готов выслушать, просто, по доброте душевной дать то, в чём мужчина с разбитым сердцем так нуждался всю последнюю неделю. А ведь тот даже не сказал вслух о том, как ему тяжело.  
     В тепле и под выпивку рассказ о бывшей девушке давался легко. Лазарек молча слушал, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. В выражении его лица Франсуа не видел жалости, лишь сочувствие и поддержку. Это подкупало и располагало к нему подвыпившего молодого человека.   
    Неожиданный вопрос, считает ли парень Матильду красивой, на миг выбил его из колеи. Он давно уже не задумывался о таких вещах. Красивая ли она? Можно и так сказать. Умная? Едва ли. Хорошая любовница? Возможно с Патриком, но не с ним. Такие банальные, логичные вещи. Почему он сразу о них не подумал? Что она не стоит таких страданий? Что молодой, привлекательный, сильный мужчина, ведущий здоровый образ жизни, работающий полицейским в лучшем участке города, как метко выразился Ян, «стал добычей посредственности»? Осознание собственной глупости ударило Франсуа по и так уже уязвлённой гордости. И всё из-за чёртовых чувств.   
   Любовь просто ужасна. Она заставляет умных людей делать глупые вещи. Гордого, знающего себе цену человека она превращает в зависимого жалкого идиота. Даже сейчас, спустя неделю мучений Франсуа всё ещё надеялся, что она одумается и вернётся к нему. Как же глупо. Такая ерунда почти сломила сильного человека. Заставила желать облегчения в смерти.  
Тёплая ладонь мягко сжимает безучастно лежащую на столе руку, согревая.

_\- Никто не смеет заставлять тебя так страдать. Поверь, Франсуа, она будет за это наказана._

    Тихий, проникновенный голос с задержкой доходит до немного захмелевшего мозга, обволакивает, пронизывает значимостью этих слов. Не просто слов, обещания. Эта категоричность обескураживает. Тепло тела Яна, передающееся через контакт кожа к коже, вдруг посылает мурашки по телу. Это пугает странно ранимого сейчас Франсуа, он мягко высвобождает руку, восстанавливая границу личного пространства и утраченный на минуту контроль, стараясь не думать о том, что только что произошло, в том числе и о холодных искрах, отразившихся на миг в красивых глазах нового друга.

Сигнал пейджера помогает разрядить напряжение и даёт полицейскому причину уйти. Он подумает об этой встрече позже.

Новая жертва мстителя, как решил про себя называть его лейтенант Барье, была ему знакома. Её компания прослыла самой жестокой из всех косметологических корпораций. Количество замученных экспериментами животных исчисляется тысячами. Исследования подвергали зверей бесчеловечным пыткам, во благо производителей дорогой косметики.

Лицо обезображенной предсмертной судорогой женщины выглядело очень похожим на морду шимпанзе, зафиксированную в мучительном станке, с натянутыми на проволоку губами. Натуральный яд парализовал её тело, заставляя испытывать мучительную боль от растягиваемых против воли мышц лица. Франсуа содрогнулся, представив себе, какого это, умирать долго и мучительно. Но ему не было её жаль.

       В тот же день полицейскому позвонила возможная свидетельница и попросила прийти к ней.

Девушка, работающая в отеле, где остановилась убитая, была красива и ухожена, а ещё напугана. Рассказала про подозрительного мужчину с красивыми глазами и пугающим взглядом, которого видела снова, около своего дома. Всё шло нормально, пока ей не позвонил её, судя по всему, бывший, парень. Расшатанные за день нервы сдали в самый неподходящий момент. Франсуа, не выдержав схожести этой ситуации со своей собственной жизнью, сорвался на бросившей парня девушке, и ушёл, едва сдержавшись от громкого хлопанья дверью.

Он чувствовал себя жалким, преследуя Матильду и Патрика, и пристыженным, когда его поймали за руку. Ян следовал за ним всё это время. Зачем? Мешать ему упиваться своей болью? Он пытался выпроводить новоиспечённого друга и остаться в одиночестве, но не преуспел. Лазарек оказался чертовски упёртым типом.  
     А потом Франсуа увидел, что Матильда ест мясо. И уже эта, казалось бы, мелочь, окончательно его подкосила. Покрасневшие глаза наполнились влагой, она потекла по щекам, скатываясь по шее за воротник пальто. Ещё недавно, самые близкие люди наслаждались друг другом в нескольких метрах от его машины, а он, Франсуа Барье заливался слезами в молчаливом обществе едва знакомого, но уже куда более близкого человека. Друг тихо сидел рядом, сжимая холодную руку, как делал это всего несколько часов назад.  
 Спустя час безмолвных рыданий, Ян подвёз его до дома, порывшись на кухне, сделал ему горячий чай с лимоном и мёдом. Такой же, как сам Франсуа готовил для себя каждый день. Это было совершенно удивительно, но сейчас парень слишком вымотался, чтобы думать хоть о чём-либо. Он сидел так ещё долгое время, грея руки о полупустую кружку, и глядя в заливаемое сильным дождём окно, благодарный, что не один сейчас. Он не заметил, как уснул, как Ян аккуратно забрал у него остывший чай, уложил поудобнее на диване его длинные ноги, накрыл мягким пледом и ушёл, тихонько захлопнув дверь.  
   

Новый день начался для лейтенанта с обезображенного трупа вчерашней свидетельницы. Кристин. Судя по времени смерти, тот мужчина, что преследовал её, пришёл сразу после его ухода, и ввёл какой-то токсин ей под кожу. Красивое когда-то лицо раздулось и покрылось синими пятнами. Самым очевидным подозреваемым был её бывший парень, хотя думать на него не хотелось. Скорее уж мститель убрал неудобного свидетеля.  
     Как и ожидалось, упившийся до беспамятства лысеющий мужчина на убийцу похож не был. Ничего полезного он также не знал. Но его тоже недавно бросили, и он пил. Франсуа пристроился рядом и приложился к полупустой бутылке. 

_К чёрту._

Следующий вызов был из многоквартирного дома. В подвале поселился какой-то псих. Чёртов псих, чёртов подвал с чёртовым асбестом! Транс в машине как завершающий штрих дерьмового дня. Они пили дешёвое пойло под стеной зоопарка, болтая о всякой чуши, пока Тони не взбрело в голову перелезть через стену навестить свою парнокопытную подругу. Они стояли у клетки с антилопой, и болтали о психах с пугающим взглядом. Играть с ядовитыми пауками, это ещё додуматься надо.  
     

Как подпитому полицейскому пришло в голову в компании едва знакомого транса навестить раненого напарника, он не запомнил. Очнулся он уже в кабинете начальника, не зная, что ответить на вполне резонный вопрос: зачем? Возможное грядущее увольнение страха не вызывало. Уволят-туда и дорога.   
     Звонок Патрика и известие о том, что Матильда пропала, как-то затерялись в ворохе последующих событий, вызвав лишь мрачную ухмылку.

Нужно было найти Тони, пока тот странный любитель пауков до него не добрался, и Франсуа отправился в зоопарк. Транс нашёлся с первого раза, у клетки с антилопой. Правда, его показания, перемежающиеся с флиртом мало чем помогли.

      Дома, уставший и морально вымотавшийся, флик* не доползая до кровати, упал на диван, где всё ещё лежал мягкий плед, напоминающий о больших шершавых ладонях, тёплом взгляде и горячем чае с мёдом. Поспать той безумной ночью толком не получилось.  
 

На следующий день Барье обедал с Яном, попутно жалуясь ему на жизнь. Полицейский слабо представлял себе, что будет делать дальше, если его уволят. Как выяснилось в ходе неторопливой беседы, Яну не нравилось быть фармацевтом, и он планировал продать аптеку. Франсуа его идея вполне импонировала. Описание будущей чистой, без химии фермы, с зелёными плантациями, густыми виноградниками с розовым кустом, перед каждым рядом лоз*, заставила мечтательно вздохнуть, представляя эту картину.

Предложение друга поселиться там вместе с ним, помогая создавать эту идиллию, было неожиданным. Неожиданным и весьма заманчивым. Франсуа надолго задумался, выпадая из реальности.

Лазарек молча улыбаясь, продолжал завтракать. Он не торопил друга с решением, уверенный, что тот сделает выбор в его пользу.  
     Час спустя, после звонка Тони, уже почти бывший полицейский забрал того в участок. 3 часа трудов художника, и вот он, фоторобот преступника. Кого-то он Франсуа напоминал, но он решил не мучить себя напряжёнными размышлениями о личности преступника.  Откровенно говоря, ему больше не было до этого дела, как только он сдал, наконец, табельное оружие, вместе с удостоверением полицейского, это больше не было **его** проблемой. 

Наконец-то. 

Выйдя из участка бывший флик впервые за чёрт-знает-сколько времени вздохнул свободно.

А вечером он уже собирал вещи и отдавал хозяйке ключи от арендованной квартиры. Расставаться с насиженным местом было удивительно легко.  
   Ян ответил с первого гудка, будто не отрываясь от телефона, с обеда, ждал его звонка. Франсуа с улыбкой слушал, куда ему ехать.  
  
_А этим же вечером они уже пили вино на открытой веранде их общего дома, что им ещё предстояло превратить в совместное дело всей жизни._

_Они стояли вдвоём, любуясь на закат. Первый из многих._

*Флик(flic)-полицейский/сыщик во Франции.  
*Во Франции существует традиция-сажать розовый куст у виноградников. Раньше они выполняли функцию предупреждения-показывали, здорова ли лоза и помогали быстро среагировать на заражение в почве. Болезнь первым делом принималась за розы, давая возможность предотвратить распространение заразы. Сейчас это скорее дань традициям и память. А ещё это красиво. http://www.anglofrenchproperties.com/uploads/images/Gallery/le-baou/Le-Baou-Vines-and-Roses.jpg


End file.
